Whiskey Lullaby Song Fic
by trixterschoice
Summary: Sakura breaks Itachi's heart and the story follows the flow of the song


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any shape way or form. I do not own A Whiskey Lullaby in any shape way or form. This is purely fan made.

Author ramble: Hi! This is my first time writing a fan fict, so please let me know what you think. If you love it, hate it, please tell me. Thank you!

The clearing was hiding by trees and the floor had soft grass with scattered flowers to entertain and ease the mind. A man in a long black cloak entered the clearing and spotted a white letter with a pink ribbon tied around it in place of his love. Curious, he walked to it and opened the letter. His eyes widened as he read, disbelief clouded his face.

Dear Itachi,

Let's end this. I'm tired of the lies. Of the deceit. And besides, I've thought through all of our times together. Every memory we share. And the result is this; I don't love you. I don't care for you. My loyalty is to my town. It has never been to you.

Good bye,

Sakura

Itachi's hand shook as he held on to the letter. The small piece that was his heart shattered as it hit the floor. Dropping it, he felt tears fill his eyes as he turned and walked away from the clearing they always meet in.

The walk back to the hideout was a blur and he walked past every one heedless of their looks of concern as he headed for the fridge and grabbed a bottle of sake. He quickly tossed it back before reaching for another one.

"What's wrong with him?" Tolbi asked Deidara.

"I don't know un..." Concern for the usual stoic cold Uchiha was obvious on the blonds face.

"Itachi?" Deidara tentavly asked. Itachi's only responds was to throw his empty sake bottle at him. As the ceramic shattered on impact, the two bystanders decided to turn tail and run. Leaving the once grand man to his alcohol and defeated stance.

"She's gone..." Was all he whispered between sips.

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

As the months wore on, Itachi fell apart. The dangerous amount of sake he drank every day started to take its toll. His eye sight left him, he lost his quick reactions, his attacks were no longer as sharp and deadly, and he no longer cared if he lived or not. All he could think of was his pink haired angle and how she left him. Leaving behind nothing more but an empty shell of the man he once was.

_Until the night he put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_

"Itachi! I will have my revenge!" Sasuke's voice drilled into Itachi's mind, rousing him from his drunken state. His red blurry eyes locked onto the sound. Feeling the attack that was laced with chakra, he allowed it to hit him. The pain did nothing to break through his drunken sanctuary. Hitting back pitifully, unable to pinpoint where his brother was he staggered from to much booze and Sasuke hit him once again. He was forced to his knees by lack of blood. Sasuke stood over his brother, victory and hatred shinning in his eyes.

"Finally I will have my revenge!" Itachi lifted his head; the dark clouds hanging over opened and hide his tears.

"Please kill me." Itachi's voice was scratchy from lack of use and too much sake. Sasuke was taken back for a moment before fixing his grip on his sword.

"With pleasure. May you burn in hell." He swung with all his might as Itachi closed his eyes before his head went flying.

_Good bye, my love._

"NOOO!" Sakura yelled, arriving too late to stop the fight. She collapsed to her knees as the head of the man she loved landed in front of her.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die_

"Sa-Sasuke...Why?" She cried as she clasped the head of the missin nin, number one enemy of her village to her chest.

"Why?" Sasuke's voice was confused. He hated that man and he thought she did to.

"What do you mean why?" He grabbed her and shook her. Causing her to drop Itachi's head.

"He killed my family! He tried to kill you! And you ask why?" Anger and madness came out in his voice.

"I hate him! And you hated him too. Right? Right?!" He looked into her eyes, trying to figure out why she was crying. As the rest of her team showed up, he released her and she slowly sank to her knees. Tears running down her face.

"Right." Her voice was void of all emotion. All she could do was stare into the dead face of the man she loved. Beginning the process of transforming into the doll. Deidara and Tolbi poofed from behind tress.

"We'll be taken him un." They quickly snatched the two parts of the body and disappeared.

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la laa_

_La la la la la la laa_

Deidara and Tolbi reappeared in the clearing they had followed Itachi too many times before.

"Let's start digging." Deidara nodded his head and they began the task of breaking the ground. As they picked up the body, a picture slipped out of his cloak. The edges were well worn; finger prints were all over a young woman with bright pink hair.

"Hey! That's the crying girl from earlier un!" Tolbi grabbed at it.

"Let me see! Let me see!!" He tore it from Deidara's hand. As Deidara glared at him, he noticed writing on the back.

Tolbi studied the picture, noticing a laughing happy pink haired girl and a smiling man who looked like Itachi. The man was caressing the woman's face and it looked like love was in their eyes.

"Hey Deidara isn't that Itachi?" Deidara nodded, not really looking as he took the picture back from Tolbi and flipped it over.

I can't live with out her.

I tried so hard,

But each day was a nightmare with out my angle.

I'm on my knees beggin

I tried to drink her away,

But I still remember how she felt in my arms.

Dear god,

Understand I can't live with out her.

And I wont any more.

Itachi

They both turned to look at each other.

"He loved her?" Tolbi asked. Deidara shrugged.

"And it destroyed him. Let's finish burying him before we report back to Leader un." They put the head on top of the body and began piling in the dirt. Finished with that, they took a rock and placed it at the head of the grave.

"You go a head Tolbi; I'll make sure it's compact." Deidara waited until Tolbi left before carefully attaching the picture to the marker. He stood at the grave of Uchiha Itachi and bowed his head.

"Good bye, it was an honor knowing you." And with that he left.

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_

Sakura walked around Konaha an empty smile on her face; she was once again working on auto pilot, heedless to the whispers around her.

"...She was clutching onto Itachi's head..."

"...I heard she loved him..."

"...She was his lover..."

"...A traitorous minx..."

"...Betrayed him..."

"...Not to be trusted..."

"...Killed him..."

"...She was planning on running off with him..." Snatches of the conversations whirled around her; her mind always seemed to whisper some of the truths to her. But she no longer listened, long since numbed herself to all the words every one said. So, she ignored it all, concentrating on walking straight and not showing how intoxicated she was. Arriving at her apartment, she let her self in and kicked aside disgaured bottles of sake and beer. Walking to the fridge, she pulled out a fresh one before walking to her bed and collapsing, her head in her arms.

"Get out of my head." She pleaded to a dead man.

"Please, let me forget." She took a sip as memories came back.

Her and Itachi rolling around in the clearing.

He landed on top of her looked down at her face before brushing off some stands of hair. His eyes gleamed as he quickly stole a kiss.

"Sakura, do you love me?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then I want you to have this."

He gave her the Uchiha family ring.

"Wear it always."

"Oh, I will Itachi. I will!"

She let out a gargled scream and fell back onto the bed. Tears in her eyes as more happy memories danced across her mind. She reached up to her neck and grabbed the necklace there. Twirling the chain around her fingers, she took another sip as another wave of memories washed over her.

"I know the truth bitch."

He pushed her to the ground.

"You're a traitor and a whore."

She glared up at him.

"And here's what you're going to do,

Leave him."

She spat at him.

"No."

"Then I'll tell every one and laugh as your village imprisons you.

Or, would they use you as bait to try and make him come back on his own?

I wonder what tortures they have set up for him..."

The mans voice trailed off as the information settled into Sakura's mind.

She turned white before bowing her head.

"You win.

I'll leave him.

Just don't hurt him"

"But I already have."

Anger grabbed her as she remembered written the letter.

_I should've just left with him...I never should have abandoned him._

Tears welled up as she curled up into the fetal position. Sobs wracked her slight form as the next memory came over her.

She was running with all her might.

"Please don't let me be to late."

Sasuke was fighting Itachi.

"Please."

She broke through the trees just in time to see Itachi on his knees.

Sasuke was pulling back his arm to slice off his head.

Time stood still for her.

The rain making her hair stick to her head as she tried to run faster.

Tears welled up as she saw the sword move.

"NOO!"

The blood flew with the head.

Disbelief was etched on her face as she grabbed his head.

Noncaring of the fact that she was getting his blood on her.

More tears ran down her face. She could still feel his blood.

"Itachi..." Her voice was broken. Just like her heart and soul.

"Why did you let him kill you?" She knew the answer.

She was at the clearing filled with so many memories,

but the sight drove her to her knees.

Freshly moved dirt made up his grave.

A simple stone, it didn't even have his name.

Tears welled up and she fell forward.

Digging her hands into the dirt.

"NOOO! Itachi!"

She clawed at the dirt,

Screaming and crying for a dead man to rise.

Her heart broken pleas filled the area.

So loud it caused the birds to flee.

Seconds, minutes, hours later,

She didn't know.

But she finally stopped crying and lifted her head.

She saw the picture of the two of them together.

Sniveling, she crawled to it,

Making the dirt of his grave get on her skin and clothes.

Heartache and anger at herself filled her as she read his words.

"It's my fault."

Clawing at her eyes, she stood up to grab another beer. A phantom living in her own body.

_Until the night she put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees_

She was in a white night gown, beyond drunk and no longer caring of the little dignity she had left. She was walking on the railing between the bridge and the rushing river.

"Sakura!" She turned, hiccupping to see Naruto running towards her.

"Don't come any closer." She yelled, tears slowly rolling down her gaunt cheeks.

"I don't want to live any more. They killed him..." Shaking her head making her dull pink hair slap her cheeks.

"No! I killed him. It was me. I'm so sorry..."

"Sakura, what are you talking about? Come down and talk to me. This isn't like you." Naruto slowly edged closer. She glared at him.

"Isn't like me? Isn't like me?!" She yelled at him.

"What the fuck do you know? Haven't you been paying attention to me? I'm falling apart! And it's all his fault!" The skies tore open, thunder breaking apart the sky. She tilted her head up to catch the rain.

"I don't want to live any more...I want to forget. I need to forget." Her voice was no longer angry, it was solemn. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sa-Sakura?" She backed away from him, her eyes no longer reganizing him.

"I'm so sorry my love. Forgive me?" Her right foot slipped on the wet slippery rail and she fell back into the rushing rapids below.

"SAKURA!"

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Deidara had been watching her for the past few months, witnessesed her life crashing downwards and the few other failures of her attempting to take her life. He chased after the white outline of her body in the rapids and grabbed it when it finally came to shore. He quickly ran back the way he came, to a place he hadn't been to in many months.

_We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la laaa_

_La la la la la la laa_

He dropped her body on the ground and quickly began to dig.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked himself not for the first time as he worked his way though the muddy ground. When it was finally deep enough, he dropped her in and buried her. He left another marker. This time however though, he took another rock and carved in,

**Here lie two lovers. **

**Able to be together in death.**

"There. I can do no more for you. May you be happy now." He turned his back on them and walked away for the very last time from the place where to enemies found love.

_La lala la la la laa_

_La la lala la la laa_


End file.
